Heart of the Moon
by TwilightSunWolf537
Summary: Book 1 of the "Hearts of the Heroes" series. When Carol finds of her true destiny, she must go on a journey with the Sword Spirit Fi, her Father's helper during his journey. If you can seem to have faith, why not have it now? Rated T for Sexual Remarks, OC X Marth, Link X Zelda, OC X Fi. FE characters will be in here. Post SS.
1. Prologue: Dream that Don't

Heart of the Moon

Synopsis: My name is Carol. Though, call me Luna. Luna is my real name. The Heroine of the Moon. If you're wondering, I wasn't always like this. I had a family, friends, and happiness. That all changed. Now, we're trying to find this prince named 'Marth.' My blade has a robot-like spirit in it. Though, this is my story. I have the heart of a hero! Rated T.

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Prologue

Dream That Isn't Like a Dream

_Carol's Point of View_

"Luna, awaken," a voice said. It was feminine, and robot-like. "My name isn't Luna, it's Carol," I said. "Luna, awaken. Your destiny awaits," she said again. "My name isn't Luna!" I exclaimed. I was soon faced with a creature. It was sharped toothed and a pure black. I backed away. I could here the faint sound of music, and was shown a young woman drawing The Master Sword, a relic of Hyrule. Her hair was a pure blue, she had one of her eyes covered, showing off a blue eye. The music got louder, and I could recognize the music. Fi's Farewell. This song always brang tears to my eyes. I finally woke up.

"Gahh!" I exclaimed as I jerked awake. Saturday. At least I could sleep late. It was 7:00. I was getting up earlier than usual. I usually got up at 8:00 or 9:00. Everyone was still asleep. Everyone except my cousin. He came in. "Morning, Carol," he greeted. "Good morning, Nainoa," I replied. Then I heard something. It was the same music I heard in my dream. He smiled and I smiled. I went onto the computer to listen to some music. I searched "Celestial Winds from the East" on Youtube and clicked the picture of Amaterasu. I lay down and relaxed, making up my own lyrics.

_I close my eyes and I_

_Feel the moon's glow_

_If you ever leave, _

_Know that I will never forget you_

_Even if the stars don't shine_

_If you're here next to me,_

_I will still be in the light_

_Never forget that_

_I will never forget you_

_Even if all hope is gone_

_If I never saw you,_

_Would we be standing here?_

_In the moonlight everywhere?_

_I will never forget you_

_We are two of one whole!_

_And, I know we shall stay_

_Even if the seasons don't_

_Time has passed far too long_

_But this love shall last._

_I will never forget you_

_Even if all hope is gone_

I sighed. Quite a beautiful song, in my terms. Japan is very interesting. I decided to go and play Twilight Princess on my Wii. After a few hours of that, I decided to save and quit. Then came something unexpected. It saved, like how a game would normaly save. I heard a crash. It sounded like a sword. I ran outside. The same woman from my dream was there, floating above the sword. It looked much like the Goddess Sword from Skyward Sword. "Pick up the sword," she commanded. "Why?" I asked, unsure of her. "Your destiny awaits you," she replied. I shrugged and picked up the sword. It glew, and I could hear the tune again. "What is your name?" I asked. "My name is Fi, guardian of this blade. During my 16 year sleep, this blade has lost it's power. Mistress Luna, I advise you to seek out the three flames and restore power to The Master Sword. You are the one who can save us all. Save Hyrule, save your parents, save your heart, save your friends. You are the Hero of the Sky's daughter, Princess Luna."


	2. Chapter 1: The Hero-King Marth!

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. I only own the storyline and my Ocs.**

Chapter

1

Search for the Hero-King Marth!

Fi floated next to me. "Wait, what will happen to my sword in real life?" I asked. "Mistress, your blade shall appear as a belt. No one shall suspect," Fi said. "How am I supposed to get to Hyrule?" I asked. "Through a portal hidden in the human world," Fi answered. I nodded. We walked.

Fi led me towards a tree. "A... Tree?" I asked. "Mistress, touch it with your blade," Fi said. I nodded and touched it with the Goddess Sword. By magic, it opened up showing a beautiful and vast land. "Isn't that Hyrule?" I asked. Fi nodded and entered. I did the same. We entered the portal to Hyrule.

In Hyrule, I admired it's beauty. "This looks beautiful," I cotemplated. "Welcome to your homeland. I shall guide you on the way of becoming a heroine," Fi said. I nodded and went to find a mode of transportation. "Mistress Luna, we must find the Prince of Altea," Fi suggested. "The Prince of Altea?" I asked._ And I show my weak knowledge of Fire Emblem._ I thought. Fi nodded. "His name is Marth. He shall help you in the path to the hero," she said. I nodded. We departed. I began to sing.

_I close my eyes and I_

_See the sky in the far distance_

_I gather my endless dream_

_And start on my journey_

_Winter or Spring_

_Summer or Fall_

_Whenever I hurt,_

_I hide my worries_

_Won't you take me in your heart_

_Your soft words_

_Make a shine on the path_

_You will always have the key to my heart_

_The pouring rain_

_Will surely stop._

I stopped my recital when we reached the castle. "This is your castle, Mistress Luna," Fi said. I entered the castle. It was heavenly! Polished limestone built the castle. Birds flew around the top, creating beautiful gem-like spots in the sky. One was crimson, another sapphire, and another was the color of pearls. "Look at that one! Oh, and that one!" I exclaimed, pointing to the beautiful birds. One flew to me. She was the shade of the earth with tufts of white and black. A dragon came then. "This is your Loftwing, Mistress Luna," Fi explained. I tried to mount the dragon. Fi went back into my sword and stayed there. The dragon roared. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you," I said and mounted. It was not as comfy you would think it to be. I decided to take her out for a ride. Then I found something. A lance. A lance was in the dragon's saddlebag. "Hmmm?" I questioned as I examined the lance. The dragon took off into the sky.

We were flying for a while until something strange came up. A few other dragons were in the air, but the color red. My dragon flew back, as if to let another person go and fight them. A beautiful young lady with red hair, dragon wing pieces in her hair, and a simple piece of armor (Try and guess who this is. Whoever wins shall get a virtual cookie). She soon flew back down once the dragons died. "That was cool," I said. Fi came out. "Mistress Luna, I suggest we continue our search for Prince Marth," she said. I nodded and we flew around the skies.

Once it was getting dark, we flew down to a Hot Spring with a little waterfall near it, providing the water. "Well, I'm going to take a bath. Can you keep watch, Fi?" I asked. Fi came out and nodded. I stripped off my clothes, got into the Hot Spring, and swam under the waterfall. The moon was glistening off the water of the spring. "Mistress, you have found a Moon Spring. This will replenish your health and heal your scars," Fi said. I nodded and got out of the Moon Spring. Changing into my dress, I rolled out the bedroll and lay down. The moon was full that night. "Hey, Fi," I began. "Yes, Mistress?" She asked. "Does the moon go through phases, like on earth?" I asked. Fi nodded. "Now, every other other day, the moon shall change it's phase. Today is the first day of the full moon, tomorrow will be the Full Moon Festival in Hyrule," she explained. "What's the Full Moon Festival?" I asked. "November 17th, the day you were born. It was named the Full Moon Festival because you were born on the day of a full moon, so Master Link and Her Grace named you Luna, after the Latin word for 'moon'," Fi explained. I had driften off to sleep and began to dream of my future Prince...


End file.
